The invention relates to a method for recognizing a viewed object in a warehouse in which image data is detected with a 3D camera attached to an industrial truck. The image data comprise a plurality of pixels that are each assigned distance information. A two-dimensional data set is created as the basis for the image data by projecting pixels on a projection plane. The two-dimensional data set is compared with a predefined pattern representing a reference object. If a correspondence is found in the comparison between the two-dimensional data set and the predefined pattern then the viewed object is recognized.
Such a method is disclosed in the document EP 2767925 A2. The known method is practical and can be used to simplify fully or partially-automated operation of an industrial truck, i.e., in driverless industrial trucks or as a driver assistance system. However, there is a need for a more precise and reliable recognition method.